Power Rangers: Cyber Force Opening Theme
by Element Writer
Summary: This here is the opening theme song of my new idea: a whole new Power Ranger series I like to call "Power Ranger: Cyber Force". This is my way to give all my readers out there a taste of a the newest type of Power Ranger. But this isn't just a Power Rangers story, it's also an Element Gang story as well. That's right! It's an Element Gang/Power Rangers team-up! Check it out!
1. Alert from Author!

The song has been updated, so you can ignore the review saying that I didn't update it. I wish I could get rid of it, but this website just doesn't allow it. Enjoy reading the song and don't forget to comment to tell me what you think of these Power Rangers!


	2. Opening Theme Song of PR: CF

**Power Rangers: Cyber Force Theme**

[As the plays, the Cyber Force Megazord is shown marching through a city as explosions occur around it.]

Cyber Force!

[The scene cuts to Jamey, Diane, and Sam transforming into the Red, Yellow, and Blue Cyber Power Rangers and wielding their Cyber Swords with Jamey in the middle, Diane to his left, and Sam to his right.]

Cyber Force!

[Cut to the Falcon CyberZord, Shark CyberZord, and Lion CyberZord combining into the Cyber Force Megazord and then cut to the Rangers taking position as the Megazord cockpit formed around them with the Red Ranger in the middle, the Yellow Ranger to the left, and the Blue Ranger to the right.]

Cyber Force!

[Cut to the Rangers as the last verse-chorus lyric, cutting to each of them posing with their Techno-Blades, starting with Jamey, then Diane, and Finally Sam.]

Pow-er, Ran-gers!

[Cut to a split scene, highlight reel of Jamey and his Ranger form, both doing their actions at the same time. Jamey on the left side facing the camera, smiling with his arms folded. The Red Ranger on the right, posing with the Falcon CyberZord screeching in the background.]

Growing stronger,

[Cut to the Flacon CyberZord flying out of a tunnel with a huge explosion following behind. Cut to the Red Ranfer as he rides his Data Cycle.]

Faster every day;

[Cut to a split scene, highlight reel of Sam and his Ranger form, both doing their actions at the same time. Sam on the left as he looks up from his work bench, lifts his googles up to reveal his eyes, and smiles to the side. The Blue Ranger on the right side, posing with the Shark CyberZord roaring in the background.]

Standing up to evil forces,

[Cut to the Shark CyberZord attacking a Mega-Construct ViralDroid. Cut to the Blue Ranger fighting Cryptobots, using his Cyber Sword to cut at them. Then cut to where he then uses super speed to slice six Cryptobots to shreds, causing a big explosion behind him.]

Coming our way;

[Cut to a split scene, highlight reel of Diane and her Ranger form, both doing their actions at the same time. Diane on the right side facing the camera, smiling as she faces the camera. The Yellow Ranger on the right, posing with the Lion CyberZord roaring in the background.]

Summoning beast power,

[Cut to the Lion CyberZord attacking a Mega-Construct ViralDroid. Cut to the Yellow Ranger fighting Cryptobots, doing a cartwheel as she grabs one of them and tosses it to the ground, then cut to where she then uses her Cyber Buster to blast at the Cryptobots, causing two of them to explode.]

Animal and machine;

[Cut to Evox on a computer with Cryptor, Zillawatt, and Scortex standing in front of him.]

Earth's defenders protecting us,

[Cut to Jamey, Diane, and Sam morphing into their Ranger forms.]

From all the unseen;

[Cut to the Red Ranger using his Techno-Blade to strike the bottom of a robotic jet, hacking into and transforming it into the Eagle Cyberzord, flipping around as it transforms to place him in the cockpit. After so, he then flies off into the air. Cut to the Blue Ranger using his Techno-Blade to strike at the cockpit of a robotic aerosub, hacking into and transforming it into the Shark CyberZord with her at the controls. Cut to the Shark CyberZord firing its weapons.]

Go!

Power Rangers,

Cy-ber Force!

[Cut to the Yellow Ranger using her Techno-Blade to strike at the cockpit of a large robotic tank, hacking into and transforming it into the Lion CyberZord with her at the controls. Cut to her using its Mane Gatlin to blast Mega-Construct Cryptobots.]

Go!

Power Rangers,

Cy-ber Force!

[Cut to the Red Ranger using the Eagle CyberZord to strike at a Mega-Construct ViralDroid, slashing the giant robot.]

Power up,

To win the war;

[Cut to the Rangers combining their Techno-Blades into the Techno-Strike Cannon and firing it, facing towards the cannon.]

Protecting us,

[Cut to the Red Ranger and the Yellow Ranger as they backflipped away from a ViralDroid about to explode, both Rangers wielding their Cyber Swords as they did.]

Never surrender;

They keep us safe,

[Cut to the Rangers piloting the CyberZords as they moved through the city, a side view of all three Zords as they ran towards the left.]

From all that we face;

[Cut to the Cyber Force Megazord battling and defeating Mega-Construct ViralDroids.]

Protecting the world,

[Cut to the Cyber Force Megazord completed transformation, the Megazord poses with the Cyber Force Insignia in the background.]

The future of the human race;

[Cut to the Rangers, weapons ready and surrounded by Cryptobots.]

Go!

[Cut to the Red Ranger slicing through a ViralDroid.]

Power Rangers,

Cy-ber Force!

Go!

[Cut to the Cyber Force Megazord performing its Cyber Tri-Burst, facing the camera.]

Power Rangers,

[Cut to the Cyber Force Megazord taking stance, lowering its arms.]

Cy-ber Force!

Go!

[Cut to the Rangers taking stance, cutting to each of them one-by-one starting with the Red Ranger, then the Yellow Ranger, and finally the Blue Ranger.]

Power Rangers,

Cy-ber Force!

Go!

[Cut to all three Rangers taking stance as a big explosion occurs behind them.]

Power Rangers,

[Then cut to the title card with "Cyber Force" forming underneath "Power Rangers" in cool rainbow color digital formations before flashing and transforming into metallic lettering with a green circuit panel design.]

Cy-ber Force!

* * *

Okay, there you have it. The opening theme song of Power Rangers: Cyber Force.

If you want the music for it, then listen to this while reading the song: Power Rangers: Beast Morphers UnOfficial Opening Theme

And I know, it doesn't really give much description on this, but I haven't really figured out how to describe the scenes for it. By the way, I'm setting this story after Ninja Steel and before Beast Morphers. This will be the story of the heroes who inspired the idea of the Beast Morpher Power Rangers. Don't forget to leave a comment for me to tell me what you think. If a lot of you would like to see it, then I'll start writing it. Though I would need some help getting it all together. If anyone would like to help out, just message me and we'll get started on coming up on ideas.


End file.
